Wrong Turns
by magickEpoetry
Summary: What happens when two complete enemies become attracted to eachother? Read this funny/romantic story to see what happens!!*~*~*~*
1. The Unheard Password

First impressions were the very best she thought to herself, but it wouldn't be her first impression, it would be her 6th. Her sixth year at Hogwarts was, for some reason, important to her. Who was this mystery girl? Hermione Granger. Over the summer, so much had changed with her, such as.she was thinner, prettier ect. As she stepped into platform 9 ¾ she knew this was going to be a great year.  
  
All I could think when I saw Granger was beautiful. I mentally slapped myself, no! This could not be, Granger? Beautiful? It was too weird. Even considering the thought of a Malfoy liking a, a mudblood was just too overwhelming. Then again, everybody seemed to be staring at her nonstop. It was amazing. The year was going to fun; the first day back to Hogwarts we were having a dance! The very first day! I was checking all the girls out wondering who I would ask. Granger stuck in my mind. It was a costume dance so everyone was dressed extravagantly. Then I also noticed Pansy Parkinson, the girl who could do nothing but bother me all the time. She was wearing a long black skirt, with a white tank top and a black, flared out sleeve jacket. For accessories she wore a black cobweb veil going around her neck and down one side along with a pearl necklace with a ruby diamond in the middle.  
  
I was tempted to ask her but I stopped myself. I prepared myself for when she came to yet again bug me, but she just walked by without even a glance. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"What do you want mudblood?" Draco said with his usual smirk.  
  
"I was just coming to ask you Ferret Boy, if you knew we were going to be sharing dorms seeing as though we are the Head Boy and Girl. I wanted to know if you wanted to decide what the password would be before we got there." Hermione said with a heavy sigh. Sharing a dorm with Draco was going to be like sleeping with spiders (which Hermione undoubtedly hated). She had seen him looking at her earlier and hoped he had noticed the change. She didn't even mind him calling her mudblood again.  
  
"I don't know you're the brains aren't you Granger?" Draco rolled his eyes not wanting to worry about what their stupid password would be, but he did enjoy seeing the whole new Hermione. Hang on, Draco just said Hermione? That was beyond weird, but at least it wasn't out loud.  
  
The train bell sounded throughout Platform 9 ¾ and Draco looked Hermione over one more time then turned to leave.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Get back here this instant!" Hermione yelled after him. He faced her once again and walked up to her, he was slightly taller than her which made him seem a bit more powerful.  
  
"What Granger," he asked in frustration. "You're going to make me miss a good compartment and u might miss your brave and daring TRIO." Draco had made sure to put an emphasis on trio since he knew that for a fact the 'trio' was in a huge fight which occurred over the summer. 


	2. Laughing Band

I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters and thanks to all my willing reviewers!!!  I love you all!! Again, I do not own of the Harry Potter characters, although the names you do not recognize are my creations being put into affect!  

*~*Hermione POV*~*

            Hermione walked away from Draco Malfoy with her head down and a tear trickling down her face, she did not want to talk about the fight she had had with Harry and Ron over the summer at the Burrow.  The fight stayed fresh in her mind… (Changes POV *~*)

*~*No One's Pont of View*~*

                                                             Flashback

            Hermoine awoke with a start in the Burrow, stretching she got up from her warm bed.  Crookshanks seemed upset by the bed moving and jumped down by Hermione's feet rubbing up against her.  Hermione walked over to her dresser and slipped out of her pajamas and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower before her, the Weasley's and Harry retreated to Diagon Alley. 

            Harry and Ron sat at breakfast admiring a new invention of Fred and George's.  

            "FRED, GEORGE!  TAKE YOUR ANTICS ELSEWHERE!  ALL WE NEED IS AN EXPLOSION OVER BREAKFST…AGAIN!"  Screamed Mrs. Weasley. 

            Fred and George deposited all their things into their pockets receiving snickers from Harry and Ron. 

            "Morning all, mummy I can't find my wand anywhere, it was replaced by this fake one, it doesn't do a single spell but it does shoot red sparks," said a dazed and confused young Ginny Weasley.  

            "Do you hear that George, Virginia has lost her wan!"  Said Fred with a smirk.  It reminded Harry of Malfoy's annoying smile.  

"I remember the time Ickle Ronikins had the same thing happen to him, only it was his stuffed lamby pie, and it shot out green sparks with an aftertaste of baby cries."  Ron turned about as red as blood, but Harry, Ginny, and the twins were crying from laughing to hard.  Fred was even lying on the ground pounding his fists.  Ginny laughed so hard she toppled over a chair and fell into Crookshanks water and food bowels.  Ron turned and went upstairs and left the groups laughing, still ringing all the way up.    

            Hermione got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her and just in time too, Ron burst in at the moment.

            "Can't believe them-who do they think-oh when I get my hands-could've killed 'em if mum wasn't-sometimes they just…oh!  Mione, I had no idea you were in here.

            "Er… yes Ron, it seems to be my room you stumbled into" said Hermione laughingly.

            "Don't you dare laugh!  I have had enough laughter for one morning!"  yelled Ron.

            "Ron," said her Hermione giving a heavy sigh, 'if you can't take someone's jokes, then…"  She did not finish her sentence seeing as though it might make him angry.  

            "Oh I can take jokes but sometimes going over the limit is not funny Hermione!"  Ron sounded so exasperated over nothing.  Hermione didn't know what happened but it must have been Fred and Georges work.  They always pull pranks on Ron and Ginny.  Hermione doubted that Fred and George would have gone on about Ginny though.  

            "Ron, not to offend you but you sound like your mother when you do that."  Hermione gave a quick snort of laughter then walked past an open mouthed Ron.

            "You know what Hermione, you're just as bad as them," Ron yelled.  

            "Ron, please you're acting like a child, it was just a joke, but the mother thing was true to tell you the truth."  Hermione held her stomach and laughed.  

            "Oh, yes, well we'll see how funny it is when one of these days, your jokes are going to come around and hit you right in the arse!"  Ron stormed out of Hermione's room and into his own slamming the door.  Hermione just continued to get ready, not worrying about Ron's threats…at the moment.  

*~* Draco's POV*~*

            "Morning Father, good morning mother."  Draco announced as he entered the Malfoy's dinning room.  

            "Good morning dear," said Narcissa Malfoy.

            "Boy…come here, isn't this your friend Pansy Parkinson?"  Asked Draco's Father hold a copy of the _Saturday Prophet._

Draco walked over to his Father and stared over his should into the newspaper at Pansy, and three other Slytherin girls.  Maria Marentay, Siena Senathe, and Herenai Helstates and then of course Pansy Parkinson were the girls names in the picture.  By the looks of it they had started a band…which was beyond weird.  

            "Hmm, interesting, I didn't even know that some of them could read music, actually read anything for that matter."  Draco gave a laugh inside.  Although he was destined to marry Pansy in the near future, and even though she was relatively pretty he thought that the idea of starting a bad was simple idiotic and he would not support it, but if they were good, he might.   He looked at the names again, like Pansy's they all started and ended with the first letter in their first and last names.          _    _


End file.
